


陌生

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 愿逐月华流照君 [2]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 红色组, 苏中, 金钱组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 耀耀失忆设定





	陌生

月华如水。

王耀半梦半醒的时候发觉自己在一个温暖的怀抱里，对方坚实可靠的胸膛让他觉得莫名的心安，不自觉的就向那个怀抱的方向蹭了蹭，调整了一个更加舒服的姿势蜷缩在那片温柔里，而对方也就任由他靠着，下意识的略微环紧了手臂，将那人更加紧密的囚在自己的双臂构造的空间。

也许过了几分钟，也许是几小时，也可能是几天，一团浆糊的脑袋终于觉得不对劲，这个怀抱尽管温暖，但是陌生的可怕。眉间抽搐着，这精致的眉眼的主人挣扎着让自己恢复了意识，转头看到了那一簇金发，属于永远充满活力张开怀抱迎接他的人的金发。

急促的呼吸和狂乱的心跳慢慢回复平静，一滴冷汗从后颈缓缓的划过好看的脊背，濡湿了一小片的肌肤。翻身下床，却感到无所适从，最后还是生理本能告诉了他要去做些什么。

讨厌饥饿。

 

银白的粉丝在扇贝上乖巧的盘曲着，浸满金黄汁液在烤炉上微微摇晃。素白的手把面皮捏出均匀的褶子，里面是褐色诱人的馅料。被切成小块的排骨来自野生放养的乳猪，帝国年产仅四百公斤的珍贵肉类，王耀浇上调制好的酱汁，耐心的等待它们从嫩红色变成惨白色最后再变成酱色。对了，还要在煮好的面里面加几根青菜。本来只是普通的料理，在王耀的手下却可以完美的像是画作和雕塑，面碗里的炸虾要一只一只整齐叠放，拿起第三种酱汁在碗里稳稳的转上三圈半。

一，二，三

 

转到第三圈的时候，还算早起的皇帝陛下擦着头发上的水渍从浴室出来了。

阿尔弗雷德从卧室出来见到的便是这样的景象——松松束起马尾的王耀系着围裙，在一直被当成摆设的厨房间忙碌着，他穿梭在那些金光闪闪的锅碗瓢盆之间，优雅的样子像是在上帝的花园里拎着铜壶浇水的天使。锅子里滋滋作响，水壶边白雾蒙蒙，王耀的唇角沾上了些许面粉，一向清冷的人平添了几分烟火气。

 

“亲——爱——的——”

阿尔拖着俏皮的长音从背后环住了王耀，下巴放在对方的肩上，贪婪的汲取着那人颈间的芳香。沉醉的眯起眼睛。

王耀一锅铲打掉阿尔弗雷德意图作乱的手，倒是任由阿尔窝在他的肩膀上，紧抿嘴唇一言不发。

阿尔勤快的把饭菜端到餐桌上，皇帝的房间自然是奢华无比，除了只有一张Kingsize的卧室，装点门面的书房，大的夸张的衣帽间，昂贵厨具填充的厨房间和古罗马风格的盥洗室也一应俱全。尽管大多数时候都只是摆设，但尽职尽责的佣人还是会每天打扫每一个角落，等着皇帝某一天的心血来潮。

皇帝的餐桌有十几米长，漆黑的桌面用金色的漆料在中央镂刻出有些扎眼的皇室家纹，把天花板上水晶灯的倒影分割得支离破碎，映出无数张相同的人脸。

 

“呵，真是奢侈堕落啊。”

王耀摘了围裙拿着碗筷走进餐厅的时候如是说道，无心之语，王耀却被自己吓了一跳。

这不该是君臣之间有的对话，即使是如同阿尔弗雷德所说的他们是对如胶似漆的恋人，按照王耀对自己的了解也不应如此，他们这样的相处模式倒像是没心没肺的损友。

不对劲，王耀坐下来后疑惑地眨着眼，一对清澈的琥珀色瞳孔染上一片阴翳。

 

在阿尔弗雷德的坚持下，两个人不合规矩的并肩坐在下位。阿尔放弃了筷子，拿着刀叉把他的餐盘戳的叮叮作响，这副吃相若是被亚瑟看到了，估计会让阿尔重新上礼仪课吧。

亚瑟？……为什么我会忽然想起这个名字？

王耀拿着汤匙，不紧不慢的舀起一匙汤，像是燕子啄食那样，优雅的饮下。

这一餐对于早上来说太过油腻，不过阿尔弗雷德的饮食从来就和养生这两个字不搭边，王耀乐意做，他也就乐意吃。

 

“耀耀，hero好开心，能够这样和耀耀一起坐在一起吃早餐，真的是梦想中的场景啊！”

“我们从前是怎样的？不是一起吃吗？”王耀把汤匙放下，眼睛里有亮光不安的跳跃着。琥珀色的瞳孔里，一尾锦鲤在暴风雨来临前那样，努力的跃出水面汲取氧气，搅乱了一池春水。

“啊……那个啊”阿尔露出他最常有的那种阳光的笑容，语调却染上悲伤，“自从毕业后，我们不就被那些讨厌的虫族害得四处飘离嘛……最久的一次，hero有五个月没有耀耀的一点点消息……”

“真是怀念从前我们在学校的时候呢，hero每天都可以和耀耀在一起，在一起吃饭，在一起上课，耀耀会看hero打球，耀耀你还记得嘛，我们第一次见面就是在球场哦，hero特别帅气的接住了不小心飞到耀耀身上的球呢……

不过幸好现在一切都结束了对吧？hero又可以和耀耀在一起了。”

“真是抱歉，阿尔，我，居然把这些事都忘了。你说的这些事情，我……为什么一点印象都没有？”那尾不断跳跃的锦鲤听到滴答滴答的悲伤的情绪，不甘的沉入池底，一池水又变的死一般的沉寂，却让人更加心烦意乱。

 

阿尔弗雷德把痛苦掩面的恋人揽进怀抱，轻声的安慰，“没关系的，即使耀耀一辈子都想不起来也没关系，hero会永远陪着耀耀，我们可以拥有更多只属于我们的记忆……没关系的。”

因为急促呼吸而耸动的后背渐渐平静下来，王耀听到抱着他的恋人温柔的问道，“那，耀耀想吃什么，hero下次也可以做给耀耀吃啊。”

“罗宋汤吧。”阿尔弗雷德听到恋人因为把脸埋在他的胸口而带点鼻音的回答，不假思索的回答。

为什么……为什么你还是记得这些根本不需要记得的事情呢？

金发的青年还是阳光灿烂的笑容，但那笑容之下满是被刺痛的阴霾。

 

良久，王耀听到那人一如既往的开朗声线，

“这个hero不会做啊……不过我们有大把的时间，hero可以慢慢试，所以请你有耐心一点吧，耀耀？”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 耀耀失忆设定


End file.
